As the digital age soldiers on, individuals are continuously presented with electronic forms requesting information about the individuals. These electronic forms could be order forms, survey forms, contact forms, etc. Entering information into these electronic forms can be tedious and time consuming, especially on mobile devices that have small keyboards that are typically presented on an interactive display.
Because of the tedious and time consuming nature of completing electronic forms, technologies such as autocomplete and autofill have been developed to make it easier for a user to enter values into fields within these electronic forms in response to labels contained within the electronic forms. These technologies, however, generally require that the user manually enter values for any labels that are encountered for the first time by that user. This is because these technologies rely on previous values that were input by that user for associated labels. As such, if the user has not previously input a value for a label, these technologies are not able to aid the user in completing the value for that label, which limits the effectiveness of these technologies.